realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Familiar
A familiar is a normal creature that has been summoned to service by a sorcerer or wizard, after which it becomes a magical beast and gains new powers. They are magically linked to their masters, in some sense, practically existing as one being. All familiars have special abilities along with granting special abilities to its master. Acquiring a Familiar In order to aquire a familiar, the prospective master must first locate the kind of creature desired. This can be as convenient a task as visiting a city and purchasing a suitable animal within an appropriate shop. Some more exotic familiars usually take more effort to locate. After locating the familiar, the master must arrange to keep the familiar nearby for the day-long ritual that binds the two together Wise masters choose familiars that are friendly enough not to wander away, but sometimes the creature must be caged or otherwise restrained. There are various rituals that bind familiars to spellcasters, ranging from a few gestures or chants to some drawings sketched on the floor around the pair all repeated necessarily at intervals throughout the day. The ritual will fail if the intended familiar is hostile or unfriendly to the master, or has been charmed into amiability in any manner. Empathic Link Familiars and their master share an empathic link with one another that allows them to communicate, albeit in a limited capacity, at a distance of up to 1 mile. Only general emotional content, such as fear or curiosity, can be communicated; also, seeing as how familiars naturally see the world in a different light from their masters, a misunderstanding in translation is always a possibility. While not hampered by line-of-sight, the link is a supernatural ability so it ceases to function within an antimagic field; it also does not cross planar boundaries. The empathic link makes the familiar an extension of the master's being, which means that when a familiar has been somewhere or experienced something, the master has the same connection to it as the familiar has. Dismissal Sometimes, a master will wish to be rid of a familiar, usually because they have suffered some debilitating injury or because the master simply wishes to acquire a new creature. To dismiss a familiar, the master simply wills it so, breaking the link that binds the two. Immediately on being dismissed, the familiar loses all abilities and becomes a normal creature of its kind, returning to life as such while suffering no ill effects, with the exception that it will likely be unable to remember most of what it experienced as a familiar. # How does the Empathic Link ability work? Am I limited to communicating via emotions? (link) No, you are not limited to communicating via emotions. Empathic Link allows "communicate telepathically," which is mental conversation. Since Empathic Link is a supernatural ability (as mentioned in the ability description), it takes a standard action to use. See the "Use Special Ability" subsection of the "Magic Actions" section of the Combat chapter in the PH for more details on using supernatural abilities. # Why even bother with the Speak with Master ability at 5th-level? Empathic Link is clearly superior, and you get it at 1st-level, right? (link) Well, yes, you do gain Empathic Link at 1st-level. However, Empathic Link is a supernatural ability and therefore takes a standard action to use in a combat situation. Speak with Master allows verbal communication, which is a free action. Therefore, communicating with your familiar in a combat situation (which is necessary when using your familiar to deliver a touch spell) is much faster and easier once you gain the Speak with Master ability. According to the definition of supernatural abilities in the PH, Empathic Link does not "function in areas where magic is supressed or negated, such as inside an antimagic field." Speak with Master is an extraordinary ability, and can be used in those situations. # Do familiars gain feats, skills, and ability increases as they gain Hit Dice? (link) No. In fact, familiars don't really gain Hit Dice; they simply have higher Hit Dice as their master gains levels. The PH says "use the basic statistics for a creature of its type ... but make these changes." The list of changes does not include increased stats, skills, or feats. Likewise, the PH says "familiars have special abilities ... depending on the level of their master." The list of special abilities also does not impart extra stats, feats, or skills. # My wizard (or sorcerer) lost a level. What happens to his familiar? (link) A familiar's abilities (from table 3-19 in the PH) are directly tied to his master's class level in wizard (or sorcerer). If the master loses levels in wizard (or sorcerer), the familiar's abilities are reduced to match the master's new wizard (or sorcerer) level on Table 3-19. A familiar's HD and hp are directly tied to his master's overall character level. If the master loses levels in any of his classes, the familiar's HD are reduced by the same amount, and the familiar's hp should be recalculated based on the master's new hp. Types Bat MMI p268 PHB p52 Masters gains a +3 on Listen checks Cat MMI p270 PHB p52 Masters gains a +3 on Move silently checks Hawk MMI p273 PHB p52 Masters gains a +3 on Spot checks in bright light Lizard MMI p275 PHB p52 Masters gains a +3 on Climb checks Owl MMI p277 PHB p52 Masters gains a +3 on Spot checks in shadow Rat MMI p278 PHB p52 Masters gains a +2 on Fortitude saves Raven MMI p278 PHB p52 Masters gains a +3 on Appraise checks Viper Snake (Tiny) MMI p279 PHB p52 Masters gains a +3 on Bluff checks Toad MMI p282 PHB p52 Masters gains a +3 hit points Weasel MMI p282 PHB p52 Masters gains a +2 on Reflex saves Ferret DMG p203 DMG p203 Tiny or smaller size Masters gains a +2 on Reflex saves Hedgehog DMG p203 DMG p203 Tiny or smaller size Masters gains a +1 natural armor bonus Mouse DMG p203 DMG p203 Tiny or smaller size Masters gains a +2 on Move silently checks Screech Owl DMG p203 DMG p203 Tiny or smaller size Masters gains a +2 on Move silently checks Thrush DMG p203 DMG p203 Tiny or smaller size Dire Rat MMI p64 DMG p203 Huge or bigger size Masters gains a +2 on Fortitude saves Leopard MMI p274 DMG p203 Huge or bigger size Masters gains a +2 on Move silently checks Monitor Lizard MMI p275 DMG p203 Huge or bigger size Masters gains a +3 hit points Owl (Medium) DMG p204 DMG p203 Huge or bigger size Masters gains a +2 on Move silently checks Raven (Small) DMG p204 DMG p203 Huge or bigger size Viper snake (Medium) MMI p279 DMG p203 Huge or bigger size Wolverine MMI p283 DMG p203 Huge or bigger size Masters gains a +2 on Reflex saves Horned Lizard Sa p194 Sa p49 Masters gains a +2 on Will saves Albatross Sto p165 Sto p51 Masters gains a +1 on Spot checks Eel Sto p166 Sto p51 Masters gains a +3 on Escape artist checks Fish Owl MMI p277 Sto p51 Masters gains a +3 on Spot checks in shadow Octopus MMI p276 Sto p51 Masters gains a +3 on grapple checks Parrot MMI p278 Sto p51 Masters gains a +3 on Appraise checks Sea snake Sto p170 Sto p51 Masters gains a +3 on Bluff checks Arctic Fox Fro p165 Fro p45 Masters gains a +3 on Move silently checks Gyrfalcon MMI p273 Fro p45 Masters gains a +3 on Spot checks Lemming MMI p278 Fro p45 Masters gains a +2 on Listen and Spot checks Snowy owl MMI p277 Fro p45 Masters gains a +3 on Move silently checks Penguin Fro p166 Fro p45 Masters gains a +2 on Fortitude saves Puffin MMI p278 Fro p45 Masters gains a +3 on Survival checks Huitzil DM p115 DM p116 Masters gains a +3 on Sleight of hand checks Air elemental, Small MMI p95 RoW p162 Raptoran Sorcerer 1 ACF Dung Snake SK p83 SK p140 Yuan-ti Masters gains a +3 on Bluff checks Reed Snake SK p84 SK p140 Yuan-ti Masters gains a +3 on Bluff checks Sewerm SK p85 SK p140 Yuan-ti Masters gains a +3 on Bluff checks Hairy Spider MoF p79 MoF p80 Compsognathus #318 p64 #318 p69 Masters gains a +3 on Hide checks Rhamphorhynchus #318 p68 #318 p69 Masters gains a +3 on Initiative checks Critic lizard Du110 p87 #319 p36 Dark-sun Masters gains a +2 on Reflex saves Floater Du110 p88 #319 p36 Dark-sun Masters gains a +3 on Sense motives checks Hurrum, speckled Du110 p89 #319 p36 Dark-sun Masters gains a +3 on Diplomacy checks Jankx Du110 p90 #319 p36 Dark-sun Masters gains a +3 on Listen checks Kes’trekei Du110 p91 #319 p36 Dark-sun Masters gains a +2 on Fortitude saves Mulworm Du110 p93 #319 p36 Dark-sun Masters gains a +3 hit points Ramphor Du110 p94 #319 p36 Dark-sun Masters gains a +3 on Spot checks Z’tal Du110 p98 #319 p36 Dark-sun Masters gains a +3 on Intimidate checks Turtle DMG p203 #323 p98 Might be restrict to Abjurers Masters gains a +1 to AC when prone or behind cover Stat: Hedgehog without poison quills Hummingbird DMG p203 #323 p98 Might be restrict to Conjurers Masters gains a +4 on Initiative checks Stat: Thrush Fly DMG p203 #323 p98 Might be restrict to Diviners Masters gains a +3 on Gather information checks Stat: Thrush but Fine size Mink DMG p203 #323 p98 Might be restrict to Enchanters Masters gains a +3 on Diplomacy checks Stat: Ferret Spider DMG p203 #323 p98 Might be restrict to Evokers Masters gains a +3 on Sleight of hand checks Stat: Mouse Fox MMI p270 #323 p98 Might be restrict to Illusionists Masters gains a +2 on Will saves Stat: Cat Vulture MMI p273 #323 p98 Might be restrict to Necromancers Masters gains a +4 on Fortitude saves to resist disease Stat: Hawk Caterpillars DMG p203 #323 p98 Might be restrict to Transmuters Masters gains a +3 on Disguise checks Stat: Mouse Butterfly or Moth DMG p203 #323 p98 Changed from Caterpillar at level 5th Masters gains a +3 on Spellcraft checks Stat: Thrush Chameleon MMI p275 #341 p88 Masters gains a +3 on Disguise checks Stat: Lizard Crow MMI p278 #341 p88 Masters gains a +2 on Fortitude saves Stat: Raven Dark Chanting Ghosthawk MMI p273 #341 p88 Masters gains a +2 on Will saves Stat: Hawk Dog MMI p271 #341 p88 Masters gains a +3 on Sense motives checks Flying Fox MMI p278 #341 p88 Masters gains a +3 on Sleight of hand checks Stat: Raven Iguana MMI p275 #341 p88 Masters gains a +3 on Climb checks Stat: Lizard Monkey MMI p276 #341 p88 Masters gains a +3 on Tumble checks Night Lizard MMI p275 #341 p88 Masters gains a +3 on Hide checks Stat: Lizard Platypus DMG p203 #341 p88 Masters gains a +3 on Swim checks Stat: Hedgehog with poison claw instead of quills and bite Rabbit MMI p270 #341 p88 Masters gains a +3 on Listen checks Stat: Cat Squirrel MMI p278 #341 p88 Masters gains a +3 on Jump checks Stat: Rat Vampire Bat MMI p268 #341 p88 Stat: Bat Badger MMI p268 #352 p26 Masters gains a +3 on Knowledge(arcana) checks Chipmunk #277 p65 #277 p65 Masters gains a +2 on Reflex saves 3.0 Eagle MMI p272 #277 p65 3.0 Groundhog #277 p65 #277 p65 Masters gains a +2 on Fortitude saves 3.0 Otter #277 p65 #277 p65 Masters gains a +2 on Swim checks 3.0 Constrictor Snake (Small) #277 p65 #277 p65 3.0 Raccoon #280 p61 #280 p61 Masters gains a +2 on Pick Pockets checks 3.0 Skunk #280 p61 #280 p61 3.0 Golden the Clockwork Cat #299 p64 #299 p64 Might need to be purchased or crafted Unclear none or as Cat (+2 Move silently) Category:Familiars